Tobi The Superstar
by Hanyuu-Bunny
Summary: What happens when Tobi steals Hinata's spotlight?some sasohina
1. Everyone Meets Deidara

Tobi ran to his room to set hid alarm for the day. " Now Tobi will wait for hime-chan! " he said happily.

" Come on! " yelled Hinata. " Why are we running again? " asked Ino dramaticly. " Stop being lazy you know why! "yelled Temari.

**In Tobi's Room**

A loud ringing came into his ears. " YAY! " Tobi screamed. He turned off his alarm clock and put on his mask.

**Outside**

" HINA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!! " Then a body smushed hinata with all it's power. " To late." sighed Temari. " Oh...wait- we were running because that goofball likes hinata? " said Ino upset.

**Ino's P.O.V**

Wow i can't believe that dork. Ino thought giggling.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

CAN'T BREATHE! CAN'T BREATHE! CAN'T BREATHE!

**Temari's P.O.V**

We really need a therapist for him.

**No one's P.O.V**

" Tobi will let go now! " Tobi said. " Tobi what are you doing?un." Yelled someone from turned around to see the unfimiliar voice.

**Temari's P.O.V**

Who's the hottie? Temari thought happily. I never saw someone but Ino with blue eyes and blond hair...

**Ino's P.O.V**

" YOU COPY CAT! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR HOT YOUR STILL A COPYING! " i said very angry of this boy's look. He looked at me like I was the one who was wrong. " How old are you? " he asked.

" Uh..15 why? " " THEN YOUR THE COPY CAT I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" " I DON'T GIVE A CRAP " i screamed back. He almost ran up to punch me but then he was interupted. " WHY ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING DEIDARA-SEMPAI??? " " He looked like he wanted to pull out the bang covering his right eye at that moment. " SHUT UP TOBI! Hm! " I couldn't help but laugh at that part. " HEY! " he screamed.

" You-you - " i couldn't even finish my sentence.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

He looks _SO _cute! Wait- NONONONONO I CANNOT THINK THAT! " Hinata. " I didn't even realize that was Temari calling me until Tobi poked me HARD on my arm." HIME-CHAN! Temari's calling you! "

I can't even tell if he was yelling or not at that moment. " Hinata your still blushing you know." said Temari trying to get me embaressed just for the fun of it. " Hm! " Crap i was looking at him the whole time!

I gasped. Now he's staring at me! Aw this is bad!

**Tobi's P.O.V**

THAT WAS SO CUTE! " Hime-chan don't act so cute or tob- GAH!" I screamed as Deidara-sempai hit me. OW! That Hurt.


	2. Hinata's Problem

**Hinata's P.O.V**

" Um Temari can we ju-just go? " " Sure." She smiled. " But now that you stuttered again you do half of my homework for two days. " I sighed. I forgot our bet. If only i wasn't looking at Deidara...

**Ino's P.O.V**

" Well we got homework to do and it's getting late so BYE! " i said after recovering from my laughter. I grabbed their arm's and ran next door to hinata's house.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

I sighed as the others left. " Tobi your really annoying, un. " " Why do you keep saying " un " sempai?? HUH?HUH?HUH? " he asked. " FORCE OF HABIT FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME! " I screamed angry out of mind at the swirly faced boy. " Sempai looks red. " he said instantly. "AHHHH! " i said while running away from my nightmare.

**The Next Day Hinata's P.O.V**

I sighed as i put on my favorite outfit for school. It was a long purple shirt with cute hearts with stars on them with some jeans. I already knew tobi was going to attack me as soon as i left. But maybe if i go through the back way i can easily go to Ino's house first _then _go to Temari's safely without being crushed! I was completely happy with my idea. I should shouldn't I? I was already sounding like Tobi hugged me already panting like crazy running downstairs. " Bye father!!!!! " i yelled leaving out the back door.

**Ino's P.O.V**

" I SHOULD WEAR THIS! " i saed picking out the most adorable dress. As soon as i took it off the hanger in my closet i heard someone knocking on my door. I ran up to it and put my dress on my bed. When i opened the door all i could do was hug the person. " Hi Hinata! " i said. "

**Hinata's P.O.V**

" H-hey " Oops i just realized i stuttered again.

**Ino's P.O.V**

I gasped. " You stuttered again hinata!Hmmm...should I.... tell Temari? " Hinata looked scared. " N-no! please do-don't! I already have e-enough homework.... " Woah that was weird. She _WAS_ scared.

**At Temari's House Hinata's P.O.V**

" Temari guess what! " Ino screamed right after Temari opened the front door. " NO! " I yelled. That time I scared myself. " Sorry i just didn't want Ino to say anything. " I mumbled while putting my head down. After everyone got the fact I was acting weirder then usual Temari started. " Your acting odd today Hinata. " I paniced. " What???? oh wait it's just that i'm tired for staying up so late doing my and your homework. " I told her. " You sure it isn't _Deidara_? " Ino said reminding me of yesterday. " No! I Do not And will never like him! " I wanted to get that in their heads." Well that's exactly what i said when Temari asked me." Ino halfway yelled while glaring at Temari. " Don't get your blond hair in a twist baka. " " I KNOW YOUR ONE! " That scared me. " You guys stop we have to get to school. " I told them with my voice sounding something like a whisper. " Fine. " They both said at the same time.

**At School Hinata's P.O.V**

As soon as we got there i felt something bad was going to it did. I let out soemthing that sounded like a puppy being hit. " Hello Hime-chan!!!! " a cheering voice sang in my ear. Crap. Wait-How did _TOBI _get here?


	3. Hidan's Revenge

**Temari's P.O.V**

" Wh-what? Tobi what are you doing here????? " " Tobi goes to school here no- AH! " He fell again at the fact deidara punched him again. " YOU WHAT???? " Ino screamed at the top of her lungs making Deidara fall. " HELLO? " he yelled at her. " Hello. " she waved camly to him and walked away. At that very second i joined the group on the hard floor. I couldn't help but laugh. Then after a minute i saw a crowd trying to see whats so funny. " Hey Temari! "someone yelled from the crowd. It was my " so called " friend Sakura. " Hi-hi " I said with my face already red. " People are staring. " she said pointing to the staring students. " I know. " I got up and ran up to them. " If you want to live i suggest all of you to never speak of this again. " I said sounding as vicious as I can. " Or else what? " A annoying voice asked me. " I SAID IF YOU WANT TO LIVE _HIDAN_." " Do you think i give a crap? _Temari_ ? " " YOU SHOU- " At that moment someone grabbed my arm. " No fighting you two. " Anko Sensei said with some food in her mouth.

" Whatever." Hidan said the crowd was leaving dissapointed without any fight to watch until they spotted karin and Ino fighting over some guy. I heard a " BWAHAHAHA " coming from the hall.

" Looks like Ino got what she wanted. " I mumbled. ( blame Kasumi of The Akatsuki for the BWAHAHAHAHA )

**At Lunch Temari's P.O.V**

School was really boring except when it came to the cute boys and all. But Temari didn't think their was anyone she would _EVER _go out with any of them. I sighed. Ino's not here yet. And who know's what happened to Hinata. I gasped. HINATA! I ran about a for about a few seconds until I saw her being hugged by Tobi again in the hallway. " Hinata! " I yelled. But only to get pulled by a Hidan. " LET ME GO! "

" Calm down i'm taking you to her. " He said like _I _was Tobi. " Hello? " i said with an attitude. " Hello. " he said just like Ino this morning. Now _THAT _was not funny. " Not laughing now huh? " he told me. " OF COURSE I'M NOT! " " Uh Temari- can you not yell?" " Oh sorry." " Yeah to busy yelling at me didn't even know that your friend is ok." " YOU NEED TO REALLY SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH HIDA-"

" WASTEMARI-CHANGOINGTOCALLHIDAN-BAKAHIDA-KUN?????HUH? " I looked at him and smiled. " ? Temari-chan looks evil...Tobi thinks he should run now. " " You should. " I said smiling my I'm-gonna-kill-you smile. At that moment Tobi left quickly.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GONNA SAY THIS BUT- OH THANK GOD HE'S GONE! I sighed happy at his dissapearence. It would be amazing if I could leave school now.

**Ino's P.O.V**

" Hey you guys! " I yelled catching everyone's attention. " H-hey." Hinata stuttered. I knew she was happy by the way she was smiling. " Guess what????. " I told the others jumping up and down." What. " Temari said glaring at Hidan. " Yeah what? " Hidan said still holding her arm. " What are you two a couple? " Deidara burst in. " IM TRYING TO SPEAK YOU FREAKING LITTLE- wait where's Hinata? " I stopped in the midle of my sentence. Deidara gave me a look that said are-you-serious? I looked at him back with a face that said shut-the-heck-up-baka.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I sobbed at the fact that my friends could i just fade into the crowd so quickly?Maybe I should do that everyday.I sighed it's not like they the bell rang. " Crap! " At that moent i ran i fast as i ever ran in my a few minutes I ran into someone. " AH! " i yelled as i fell. " Hey you ok? " It almost sounded like instead I looked up to see someone was cute. " Hey! " he yelled as he fell right on top of me. OF THESE BOY'S WILL EVER TOP that moment he looked up at me. He had light browinsh eyes and red blushed as he got up and ran away. And people call me weird...

**Temari's P.O.V**

Well everything was fine until the bell screamed out teme and it rang through the he blamed it on now I have one month of detention for though Hidan should be the one with this. He's the real teme.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

CRAP. Why did i just runaway like I was Hinata Hyuuga? Yeah i fell on her but .If people saw that Deidara would be laughin his head off saying that me and Hinata are going out. Why would I ever go out with a shy freak?

**Hidan's P.O.V**

FINALLY! I got payback on Temari! I don't give a crap if she'll be mad at all. She can go- IS THAT INO KISSING- never mind. Poor Suigetsu though gonna be sad when she dumps him for some random dude next week.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

To do list:

Make fun of Sasori

Smack the crap out of Tobi

Laugh about Temari getting dettention

Tease Hinata for the falling thing

Kiss Ino to get Suigetsu mad

Slap Suigetsu to get ino mad

**Temari's P.O.V**

To do list:

Smack Hidan into next week

Help Hinata with whatever is wrong with her

Help Sasori after Deidara laughs at him

Get Ino to break up with Suigetsu


	4. Hinata's Dream

**In Hinata's Room Hinata's P.O.V**

Sigh. No one walked home with me didn't even hug 't anyone care anymore? Father ignores me now. And Hanabi has her nose in homework.I hate this. I really do.

**Outside After Detention Temari's P.O.V**

I hope Hinata isn't sad. I really hope i'm not to be ok.

**Just Leaving School Ino's P.O.V**

So i was ignoring Tobi again because he was annoying me in class. When i figured out that he's just adorable! Maybe i can go out with him. HA! It's not even the end of the week and I'm braking up with Suigetsu-dann-i mean Suigetsu.

**Walking With Sasuke Sakura's P.O.V**

Wait-Why am I the one looking at Tobi? GASP.I just realized that _HE IS ADORABLLLLLE! _His childish act,his annoying Deidara like a five year old thing, it's like the only two things he does. Well, he does have a crush on FORGET HINATA! WHY DOES HE LIKE HER WHEN HE CAN LIKE ME?

**At Tobi's House Sasori's P.O.V**

I WISH DEIDARA WOULD JUST SHUT-UP! I should really go to tobi and ignore him so he can get really mad. **I SHOULD.**

**At Tobi's House Deidara's P.O.V**

Wait where is he going? WHY IS HE WALKING TOWARDS ! DID MY BEST FRIEND JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME TO GO TO TOBI?

**Outside Temari's P.O.V**

I really hope i'm not to late. As soon as thought that the door opened." may I speak to Hinata? " I ask. " Hinata's asleep, she went to sleep early. For some reason she looked sad. "

" Oh, ok...but when she wakes up can you tell her that Temari wanted to speak to her? " " Of course I will. "

**Tobi's P.O.V**

DOES SASORI WANT TO ASK TOBI SOMETHING?? " -" " Tobi shut-up i'm trying to ignore your sempai." " Oh...SEMPAI DID YOU KNOW THAT SASORI IS TRYING TO IGNORE YOU CUZ YOUR ANNOYING???" "SASORI YOU BAKA YOU COULD'VE SAID SHUT UP." " I WAS TRYING DANGIT!" " NO YOU WEREN'T!" Tobi thinks this annoying.

**Hinata's Dream**

" Hinata's a freak,why was I her friend again,Tobi's adorable,Let's all love him." Hinata heard her friends say." N-no! Stop! " " Who cares Hinata? "yelled Temari. " N-NO! " At that moment I scared myself. My friends all still care right? They should. After all their _my_ friends.


	5. A Donut

**The Next Day Temari's P.O.V **

Hinata might be sad so we have to be EXTRA nice fights,no yelling,just me, Ino, and Hinata. Actually, I'm gonna go get Ino to set up a plan to go to the mall today.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I'm so bored.I don't think I want to go to school. WAIT- YAY! THERE ISN'T NO SCHOOL!I think i'm going to call tobi to see if he's still 's been really quiet.

**Tobi's P.O.V**

TOBI MISSES HINATA-CHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!Eh? Why is Tobi's phone ringing? Maybe someone's calling! Tobi should should.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

" Hello? " I say. " Hello Hinata-chan! Tobi misses you so much!!!!!! Can hinata-chan come over? PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!!!!????" he squealed. " Uhhhhhhh, Ok? " "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! " I thinks this is going to be the longest day of my life.

When i get to Tobi's house ( WHICH TOOK FOREVER ) I realize I'm still tired until- " HINATA-CHAAAANNN! " he hugs me. ___ ___ "

**Tobi's P.O.V**

Eh? Hinata-chan looks mad...Does..she hate Tobi? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HIME-CHAN HATES TOOOOOOBBBIIIIIIIIII!

**Hinata's P.O.V**

At that moment he ranaway back into his house crying. I wonder why...

**Temari's P.O.V**

I can't wait for the rest of the day! I already called Ino and she said she's going to bring Suigetsu along too! I don't give a crap about her and her boyfriend, I just want to cheer Hinata up and shop!

**Ino's P.O.V**

WHERE ARE THEY??? I'm ready to waste Temari's freaking money! Suigetsu is really cute just standing there...espicially since it's the summer.I wondor if Tobi's I never thought that would work, why does he look so sad?" Hey Tobi! " he turned around still having his head down. " Why are we still waiting in the parking lot? " Suigetsu asked impatiently. " STOP STEALING MY ATTITUDE!" we heard a scream from behind Tobi. " I CAN IF I WANT TO SASORI! " " N-" " SHUT UP! IF HINATA COMES ALL SAD AND CRAP BECAUSE YOUR YELLING I'M GONNA BEAT BOTH OF YOUR BUTTS! " Suigetsu looked confused for a second then ran HIM! " Tobi-kun are you ok? " I asked sweetly. " n-no " he sobbed in between. " You want to stay with me,Temari,and Hinata today then? " " NO! HINATA-CHAN HATES TOBI NOW! WHY SHOULD HE STAY??? " " She hates you? " Deidara asked eating a donut. " Hey where'd you get that! " Sasori asked angry at the fact he didn't get one. " ...While you and Suigetsu were fighting I got this..." " GRRRRRR! " then Sasori started beating the crap out of Deidara.I made the most weirdest face like this ( w ) and big anime eyes, and got my video camera out. This will make Hinata happy,I ten minutes of fighting over a donut Hinata and Temari came running towards us confused. " Why are you taping them? " Hinata asked. " SHHHH! I'M WATCHING A MOVIE! " i yelled. "

**Temari's P.O.V**

" Don't bother her, I want to see this." I whispered to nodded. I wonder what there fighting about anyways...

**After a 20 minutes Temari's P.O.V**

I saw both of them panting with their fight." What were you two fighting over anyways? " I ask. " A...freaking...donut. " Sasori told me. Me, and Hinata burst out laughing. " A-a donut? " she said through laughs. " ye..yes. "Deidara answered her. " Awwww it's getting late. But we still ca go to my house and watch these two idiots fight on tape right!? " Ino yelled happily. " YAY! " Me,Tobi,and Hinata screamed running to my car.


	6. Falling On Top Of You

**Tobi's P.O.V**

Tobi was so glad that Hinata-chan said she didn't hate Tobi. Next time Tobi will ask instead of ! TOBI SAID A LONG WORD IN HIS HEAD! Tobi should tell Hinata-chan that Tobi just became a even better boy." Hinata-chaaaan! " " Yes Tobi? " " Tobi said a big word in his head!" Hinata-chan giggled." Good boy! " she told Tobi. YAY! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I guess Tobi is a good boy. I giggled more. He's so adorable when he's not hugging me.

**Temari's P.O.V**

They look so cute together. I wonder why they didn't get along i should make him take off that freaking mask.

**Ino's P.O.V**

I was dancing to some odd song when I saw Temari reach for Tobi's mask and pull it off. EVERYONE'S FACE WAS IN SHOCK. " What the heck Tobi! un." " Why are you wearing another mask baka? " Sasori asked. Hinata was shocked still, wondering why the heck would someone keep a mask under a Temari ripped off the other mask.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

WH-WHAT? Tobi-kun looks cuter than Naruto! But how? " T-tobi-kun why are were you wearing a mask under a mask o-only to hide a cute f-face? " " Because Hina-hime! Tobi's a good boy! " He did sound cute and all but still. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY CUZ YOUR A GOOD BOY? " Tobi I wan't to know why you did that, and it's not because your a good boy, ok? " " Tobi did it because he wanted to see how everyone would look when they saw his face. And Hime-chan i think you sond better stuttering." " O-ok t-t-Tobi-kun. " I stuttered at how grown up that sounded-???????? WAIT TEMARI DON'T- make us kiss.

**Tobi's P.O.V**

Tobi's gonna faint now.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

Then i saw Tobi fall, then Hinata right after. Very odd. I bet no one noticed but me,Temari, and Sasori that were not driving at all. As long as we don't watch the clip, I'm fine.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I SEE A DONUT! I grabbed the donut only to find Deidara giving me a death glare." BAKA DON'T TOUCH MY DONUT! " he screamed then slapped my hand. I cried anime tears.

**Temari's P.O.V**

Baka's.I thought while knocking the two idiots out.

**Tobi's P.O.V**

Tobi feels like he's being dragged...Eh?! Deidara-sempai let Tobi go! Tobi dosen't like the floor!

**Deidara's P.O.V**

Would the brat just stay still!! I didn't even want to drag him into Ino's house!

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I still want that donut!!

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I was still eyeing everyone like they were some gang. " Ah! " I fell. Sasori was on me again. The position we were in was so felt odd. Or maybe it felt odd because I fainted.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I WILL KILL DEIDARA FOR THIS! I REALLY DON'T NEED TO BE ON TOP OF HER RIGHT NOW!I WANT THAT FREAKING DONUT!


	7. Joking Has Price

**Deidara's P.O.V**

I CAN'T TELL HOW I CAN BREATHE ANYMORE BUT I'M ALIVE! I wish Ino got Sasori's face on tape when he fell on Hinata again!

**Sasori's P.O.V**

Deidara why'd you do that! Now she won't talk to me at all!" Sasori-kun? " Hinata called an hour after the movie.I blushed. Sasori-_kun_?" A-are you ok? You are i-in the darkest room in the house." I put my head down. " I know..."She was worried I can tell but..." Sasori-kun do you want to come downstairs? Deidara-kun said he'll apologize..." I got angry. How can she call him that! She came here for me! And he was the one who made us fall in the first place!" No now get out." I said viciously. " Mm!" she was suddenly scared and ran i just do what I think I just did? She'll hate me now!

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I ran and ran at what he just told me. How can he be so mean? I was just trying to help! I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as I left Ino's house.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I just feel like running away and never coming back. My so called friend Deidara made me angry, and might be getting Tobi to go out with her! She doesn't like me now, and what's the point of going home to my only family, my grandmother!

**Tobi's P.O.V**

Why is Hinata-chan running? Did Sasori-san hurt her? Wh-what happened?? Tobi's gonna cry!!!

**Temari's P.O.V**

What happened to Hinata?" I wonder..." "what the heck? " Ino asked.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

" Ugh! " I hit someone's forehead.I heard sobs from the person. " Hinata? " I asked." Y-yes? " she asked through quieter sobs." Do you hate me? " " Yes Sasori-kun why? " she asked while smiling. I felt like dieing. B-but?

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I finally got revenge on him! That's what happens when you make me cry!That's what you get! Wait-what? What's he doing? " Sasori-kun are you ok? " " No Hinata I'm not you really do hate me, you wouldn't mind me dieing would you?...I guess not, and for a few days after i fell on you i started to.... It wouldn't matter if I told you so goodbye " Then he ranaway. And I don't think I'll ever see him again.


	8. Sasori's Death

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Me,Temari,And Ino watched sadly on the news as they took Sasori's body to the Hospital.I can't believe he killed himself. I feel so guilty. I _killed_ somebody.I burst into tears when I saw him.I can't believe I did such a evil thing.

**Sasori's P.O.V as a ghost**

_hinata-chan don't cry. Please don't cry." Hinata-chan don't cry for me ok? " _" Huh? " _Ino asked_. " It can't be. " _I heard Temari gasp_. _" It is ok?And Hinata-" I saw her look up." Remember when we bumped into eachother and I was going to tell you something? " She nodded. " I was going to say-" I took a deep breath and floated over to her quickly. " I love you. " I kissed her and dissapeared forever._

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Eh? Did I just get kissed by a-" AWWWWW THAT WAS SO CUTE! IF ONLY INO TAPED THAT! "Temari yelled hugging me. " I did. " I saw Ino make the anime double u face at Temari with the video camera in her hand." YAY! " Temari said while hugging Ino tobi-ishly.

**Ino's P.O.V two weeks later**

Sasori's funeral was very sad for all of us. I can't believe only me,Deidara,Tobi,Temari,Hinata,Hidan, and some of his friends even his graandmother showed up!I feel really bad that he hardly had a only had us. Poor guy. I wish Hinata went out with him though.

**Temari's P.O.V**

I can't believe no one came! Like Yeah I saw some people that I never seen before but I know there from school! How dare they!They make me wonder if he even ahad a freakin life at all!

**Deidara's P.O.V**

I feel really guilty now. If I wasn't playing around so much and Hinata didn't act so shy all the time then maybe we would still have my donut loving friend alive.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I really wanna go cry to Tobi now. I don't know why.I just do.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

I would've been happier if all of us went down i feel dead. It's not like I have another best friend that I can trust and all. Maybe I should talk to Konan. She'll help me out.

**Konan's P.O.V**

" So your sure Itachi? " I ask. " Hai Konan-chan. I'm sure of it." he bowed. " Alright, I'll tell Pein-sama then." " Hai." then Itachi left. " I stared at the phone now wondering of what Itachi just told me was in the world would murder Sasori? Most of all why would he let them? After a few minutes I called the hospital.

**I LOVE Sasori but still...It goes with the story and I like adding some drama**


	9. Your Superhero

**Me: Well, I do-**

**Hidan: I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT WHAT YOUR ABOUT TO SAY! And Hinata of The Akatsuki does not own Naruto char - ESPICIALLY ME!**

**Me:( lets go of Hidan ) aw...**

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V**

" Ok Konan,bye. " I started crying again. Sasori-kun murdered? They might as well say I did it!" I heard a knock on my door,but ignored it. It's not like whoever was behind it was more important then this! " Hinaja-chan! Opened da door! " What the? That sounds like father on Saturday's.I opened the door, only to find a drunk Hidan with Tobi. " Hidan what are you doing? " " I bringing Tobi to ju! Why Hinata-shan? " he told me nearly falling.I held him straight again. " Ejjo Hinata-chan! " A cheerful Tobi chirped soon after.I let go of Hidan and he fell on the floor. I hugged Tobi." Hi Tobi-kun. " I blushed." I see stars." I saw Hidan say pointing to the ceiling before he passed out." Don't worry Hinata-chan! Tobi will save you from Hidan! " Then Tobi picked me up bridal style and we went into my room. He put me down, locked the door, then he picked me up again. " To the closet! " I saw him say like he was a superhero. Then he ran into the closet and locked the closet door too. " What are we doing? " I asked him as he stared at the closet door through his mask. " Shhh! Were hiding! " he told me.I never saw him do anything so odd.

After a little while in the closet I realized that his hand was on top of mine.I giggled inside, and blushed on the outside.I've only felt like this when Sasori kissed me. But there's no way I can like Tobi, right?

**Tobi's P.O.V**

" M? Is Hinata-chan blushing? " Tobi heard Hime gasp. " N-No! Of c-course not Tobi-kun! " Tobi took off his mask and kissed Hina-chan on her cheek. " Tobi can tell your lieing. " Tobi said sorta sounding like Tobi saw Hinata-chan fall backwards with her face red. Hinata-chan must be sleepy.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

When I woke up I saw Tobi's cute face. He was asleep. Right next to me was Hidan . I turned around I realized I was on top of Tobi with my head on is chest. I looked at the window and I saw that it was morning since the light was in my face. " Ow. " I heard a voice mumble. " Good morning Hidan-kun. " I whispered. " Hey." he mumbled. " HI! " Tobi sung. " I giggled. " SHUT UP TOBI! Ow. "I giggled more.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

After a little while you get used to Tobi annoying you, and Hinata being all over him ya know?They are a great couple. You know what would make a even better couple? Ino and Neji! It would be funny to watch the two beat the crap outta eachother for being annoying. Sorta like a old married couple! Now _that_ would be cool.

* * *

**Deidara: Heh Hidan go boom! ( drunk)**

**Hidan: SHUT UP DEIDARA!**

**Deidara: Neva!!! ( hiccups)**

**Me: ( sigh ) Review and tell me how was that chapter **

**Deidara: Or go BOOM!!!**


	10. The Ipod Goes Byby

**Hinata of The Akatsuki: Maybe Last chapter!!**

**Sasori: Yeah...**

**Hinata of The Akatsuki: At least your staying with me! (hugs him )**

**Sasori: She doesn't own Naruto...( bored )**

**

* * *

**

Hinata's P.O.V

I soon heard a sound from upstairs. Tobi what did you do! When I reached my room I saw Tobi dancing to Blah Blah Blah by Kesha. " Tobi! No! Not that song!!! " I reached for it, but he danced with the beat moving away from me. Then I heard Hidan say, " So listens to Kesha? I would think someone else like Ino but you? " " YES ME HIDAN NOW HELP ME GET THIS!!! "

Ipod Nano: Think you'll be gettin this Nanana, Not in the back of my car-

A loud crushing sound made us stop. Hidan destoyed my Ipod Nano. " HIDAN YOU BAKA! HOW COULD YOU!!! " " How could I? Your the one that likes Tobi." Then I fainted. I WAS SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT TO TOBI!

**Tobi's P.O.V**

Tobi fell right next to Hinata-chan. Does she really like Tobi?

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I saw the two idoits faint right next to eachother. Cute, but stupid, I thought. Then I left Hinata's room to watch some T.V downstairs.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Hidan-kun how could you! I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY IT!!!! As soon as I get up from this dang floor I'm going to slap him. When I got up I saw Tobi laying on the floor too. " Mmmm. " I blushed. Then I ran out of my room to search for Hidan. It really wasn't hard though. He was downstairs sleep with the _T.V watching him_. That baka. " Hidan! " I sung while skipping. He woke up. " What Hinata... " When I got in front of him, I slapped him, _HARD_. " That's exactly what you get from destroying my Ipod! " " OW! DANGIT HINATA! " " WHAT? " " SHUT-UP! TOBI DOESN'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU YELL! " Hidan and I covered our ears. " Ow..." we both mumbled. Tobi came down with his mask off and a goofy his smile. Then his smile turned into a frown at Hidan." DON'T MAKE HINA-CHAN MADDDDDD..." he said. Then he left happily out the front door. We both had anime shocked faces on. " Woah... " Hidan said. " I like the stupid Tobi be-e-terrrr! " I whined. Hidan shrugged and started for the door. " If you want me i'll be at he/ she's house. " " Who? " I asked. He smiled. " Your not stuttering...and I mean Deidara. " Then he left.

**Tobi's P.O.V**

Hinata-chaaaaaaaan!!! Tobi ran straight back in Hina-chan's house when Hidan-baka left. Tobi picked her up and swung her around. " Is Hinata-chan ok??? " Tobi asked. " O-of course T-tobi-kun. " She smiled. Tobi kissed Hinata-chan. Tobi put her back down when he was finished. Hinata was red when Tobi looked at her again. " Tobi-kun..." she said. " Yesh Hina-chan??? " Tobi asked happily. She giggled and spoke in Tobi's language! " I wuv you! " she said and hugged me. " Tobi wuvs ju too Hina-chan! " I picked her up and hugged her again.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

When I walked into he/she's room I saw him with a Hinata plushie. " Uhhh... " I said. He looked at the plushie then hid it behind his back. " Don't tell anyone!!! " He said. " Yeah... " I I would ever listen to him.

* * *

**Hinata of The Akatsuki: If you want me to continue what happens to Deidara, Hidan. Review!**

**Sasori: ( still being hugged ) If you want her to continue what happens to Hinata and Tobi as a couple later on-**

**Hinata and Tobi: ( holding hands ) REVIEW!**


End file.
